


FRIKIMAMMY  Y  JACKSON

by tabora



Category: Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Crack, Other, Pero tenia que sacarmelo de la cabeza, Seguramente lo borrare en unos dias, Una ida de olla como otra cualquiera
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 04:16:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1765105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabora/pseuds/tabora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Solo es una tontería, sabia que Colton Haynes estaba por aquí y no me he podido hacer la encontradiza. Solo busco sacármelo de la cabeza, y si alguien que lo lee sonríe un poco, pues mejor.<br/>Aviso, esta sin betear así que asumo todas las culpas....de hecho debería estar haciendo otras cosas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	FRIKIMAMMY  Y  JACKSON

**_Frikimamy y Jackson  
de Tabora_ **

-9 de Junio 2014 Frikimansión, 6.30 a-m-

Frikimamy escucho el sonido de la ducha, vale, el sire estaba en marcha y los niños todavía dormían, podía aprovechar los últimos minutos para soñar con los ojos verdes que la traían por la calle de la amargura y ..”ZZzzzzzzummmmm, zzzzzummmmmm”

Rápidamente se incorporó en la cama y agarró el móvil que se cargaba en la mesilla, echo un vistazo, todo seguía igual por lo que pulso el móvil y busco la conversación, tenía que ser una nueva misión, pues ninguna de sus amigas “normales” estarían despiertas a esa hora.

-“Jensen and …“

-“Jared are in love”

\- “Buenos días Friki, tenemos una nueva misión”

-…días”

-“Hemos localizado a una nueva víctima, está en tu terreno por lo que eres la más adecuada para salvarlo”

-“Valeee, ¿Quien, cuando y donde?”

-“Un americano, huérfano y adoptado, vivía en un pueblo tranquilo pero tuvo algunos problemas con sus compañeros y al final se fue a Londres, alguien le encontró acompañando a un guaperas, aprendiendo a disparar flechas o algo así, está claro que le obligaron a cambiar de personalidad y ahora le han traído aquí”

-“Pufff, estoy liada pero veré que puedo hacer, tengo el día muy complicado….bueno cuenta mas” 

-“Teníamos constancia de que estaría todo el fin de semana pero no lo teníamos localizado exactamente. Aparecieron algunas fotos, te las mando por cierto, pero no podíamos asegurar en que lugares estaba y el tiempo que iba a permanecer alli. Trabajábamos sobre la idea de varios hoteles pero finamente le hemos localizado en el Villa… . Tienes hasta esta tarde a la 8 cuando será removido, a partir de ese momento desconocemos su destino”.

Observó el rostro del chico en la foto que acababa de recibir, guapo con bonitos ojos claros, castaño claro…sip, merece la pena salvarle. 

-“Ok, pero… a ver, hacer el desayuno, poner la lavadora, hacer las camas, preparar la comida, ir al medico, volver para dar la comida, ir al curro…Bueno a las 5 podría escaparme para hacer unas "fotocopias", sip, creo que puede ser”

-“Ok entonces Jackson a las 5” 

-“Jejeje, Jackson 5, como los Jackson...”

-“Tia, cállate y AU”

  


\----------------------------------

  


**10 Junio 2014. Noticias de la noche Tele6.**

  
_  
_

-“…ahora pasamos a las noticias locales, se desconoce el paradero del actor Colton Haynes, el pasado fin de semana el actor de la serie “Arrow” que estaba en nuestro país promocionando la serie y su nueva temporada desapareció del hotel donde se alojaba".

“Al principio pensamos que se había escapado para dar una vuelta y conocer el barrio de Chueca, pero después uno de los botones dijo que se había ido con Xena”. Ha declarado el encargado de representante del hotel.

-"Estas extrañas declaraciones han hecho que la policía interrogara a todos los trabajadores del hotel buscando una posible resolución de este caso".

“Hemos descubierto que a eso de las 5.30 una mujer, bueno según todos los testigos fue “Xena la princesa guerrera”, irrumpió en el hotel, Haynes asombrado y sin quitar ojo del escote de la mujer la siguió hasta uno de los salones posteriores de donde no salieron y en donde no se les encontró cuando el representante del actor comenzó a buscarle”. Declaró uno de los policías.

-“La policía está preocupada por la desaparición del actor, mas desde que se conoce la llegada en Septiembre de un grupo de amigos y compañeros del sr. Haynes, ya que se teme que se pueda producir algún tipo de búsqueda informal que pudiera acabar mal”.

-“Relacionada con esta información esta la noticia reina del verano, extraña eso sí, pero la mejor noticia. El hotel Audi-toriussss, famoso por acoger eventos y convenciones, en una rueda de prensa excepcional, ha comunicado a nuestras oficinas la plena ocupación de todas su plazas hoteleras en el mes de Septiembre, coincidiendo con las fechas en que se celebra un congreso veterinario centrado en los Canis Lupus”.

  


\----------------------------------

  


**-1 de Agosto 2014-**

**“BACHA IBIZA”**

  


**Te invita al bautizo oficial de nuestro chico del mar, el “lobo de mar” que gracias a nuestro cariño ahora será “El lobo del amor”…**

  


Recuerdas al chico que surgió del mar?  
Si??...

  


**PUES ENTONCES TE INVITAMOS A SU ESTRENO COMO BAILARIN EN NUESTRA GRAN SALA CENTRAL, EN EL PODIUM PRINCIPAL.  
VEN A VER A NUESTRO NUEVO CHICO.**

  


Recordamos que el primer pase privado ya está reservado para nuestras chicas de la península. Si chicos, ellas vuelven, ya sabéis quienes son, pura dinamita. Las chicas más divertidas y alegres de la península vuelven, todas y cada una de ellas mejor, las de Valencia, Castellón, Galicia, Cantabria y las de Madrid.…Incluso vuelve esa gallega tan divertida que insiste en que la llamemos Tito y arrastra la cámara, grabando por todos sitios.

  


\----------------------------------

  


Antonio, el propietario de la discoteca más conocida de la isla, país y continente, dio el visto bueno al cartel con la foto del chico nuevo. Al lado estaba la carta en la que las frikis de todos los años le anunciaban que estarían allí para ver el estreno de “Algodoncito”.

Nunca entendía como ellas eran capaces de enterarse de cuando llegaba un chico nuevo.

Miró la foto del nuevo, nadie sabía de dónde había salido, solo había aparecido en la playa una noche y cuando le habían preguntado el nombre, solo pudo señalar la etiqueta de la camiseta de uno de los socorristas “Cotton club”, de Cotton, paso a “Cotón” y entonces alguien con ganas de juerga hizo el cambio lógico, y llego "Algodoncito" que finalmente había pasado a ser “Donsi el lobo del amor”, pero para el siempre seria Algodoncito.

Por otro lado miro por la ventana y vio su flamante deportivo. Ya era casualidad que las dos veces que le han avisado de que su coche había aparecido misteriosamente en cala Carbó, había encontrado dos chicos perdidos y era una suerte que ahora esos dos, que aparecieron de la nada, trabajaran para el entreteniendo a las turistas…

Lo que no entendía era la nota que había recibido esta mañana.

_“Ni se te ocurra salir de vacaciones el fin de semana del 19 de Septiembre, el día 21 seguro que en la playa a parece tu coche, el remolque, la moto y la moto de agua que te van a tomar prestado estos días”. Fdo. Friki y compañia_

**Fin**


End file.
